parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for TUGS parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists Rayman/Thomas (Rayman the UbiSoft Character and Friends) *Rayman as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Houdini as Edward *Clark as Henry *Globox as Gordon *Polokus as James *Baby Globox as Percy *Murfy as Toby *Joe as Duck *Teensie 1 as Donald *Teensie 2 as Douglas * The Musician as Oliver *Ly the Fairy as Emily (Both the main females) *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Murdoch *Cookie as Arthur *Uglette as Molly *Tily as Rosie *Barbara as Lady *Ninjaws as Spencer *Agent Ed (from Rustee Rails) as Victor *Doc as Rusty *and more Rayman/Thomas (Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad) *Rayman as Thomas *Clark as Henry *Globox as Gordon *Polokus as James *Baby Globox as Percy *Murfy as Toby *Barbara as Lady *Grogh as Diesel 10 *Henchmen 800 as Splatter *Hunchman 1000 as Dodge *Amy and Rouge (Sonic) as Annie and Clarabel (and Annie, Beatrice, Britanny, Clarabel, Becky, and Old Slow Coach as extras) *Rocket Robot (Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Bertie *Budgie (Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold Rayman/TUGS (Limblesses) *Rayman as Ten Cents *Globox as Big Mac *Polokus as OJ *Bzzit as Top Hat *Clark as Warrior *LacMac as Hercules *Baby Globox as Sunshine *Sam The Snake as Grampus *The General (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Star *Admiral Razorbeard as Zorran *Axel as Zebedee *Foutch as Zak *Teensie 1 and 2 as Zip and Zug *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Zero *Teensie 9 as Fire Chief *Uglette as Lillie Lightship *Ly The Fairy as Sally Seaplane *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey and Grolem 13 as Burke and Blair *Count Razoff as Bluenose *The Talking Elephant (from Tonic Trouble) as Lord Stinker *Globox Kid 6 as Sea Rouge *Globox Kid 5 as Boomer *The Clerk (from Tonic Trouble) as Izzy Gomez *Murfy as Billy Shoepack *Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Cookie as Coast Guard *The Musician as Coast Guard's Messenger *Teensie 4 and 5 as Frank and Eddie *Reflux as Johnny Cuba *Robot Dinosaur as The Ghostly Galleon Rayman/Snow White (Ly White and the Seven Heroes) *Ly the Fairy as Snow White (Both beautiful) *Rayman as Prince Charming (Both fall in love with Ly the Fairy and Snow White) *Wendy O'Koopa (from Super as The Wicked Queen (Both evil and mean) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Humbert the Huntsman (Both half bad and good) *Dingpot (from Banjo-Kazooie) as The Magic Mirror *May Maple (from Pokemon) as Doc (I know May Maple is female) *Shadow (from Sonic X) as Grumpy (Both grumpy) *Max Maple (from Pokemon) as Happy (Both small and smart) *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Bashful (Both clumsy) *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Sneezy (I know Dawn is female) *Cream (from Sonic X) as Dopey (I know Cream is female) *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as The Wicked Witch *Splatter and Dodge (from TTTE) as The Vultures (All of them are twins) *Robot Pirates as Wolves, Trees, Bats, and Crocodiles *The Globox Children as Snow White's Animals *The Owl as Himself Rayman/Pinocchio (Creamocchia) *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (I know Cream is female) *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Geppetto (Both father figures to Cream and Pinocchio) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Figaro) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John (Both wear red, I know Mad Jack is good) *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Gideon (Both wear blue and stick with Mad Jack and Honest John, I know Snuk is good) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli (Both stubborn) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Barker the Wicked Coachman (Both in charge of Mad Jack, Honest John, Snuk, and Gideon) *The Baby Globoxes as The Real Children *Princess Peach (from Super Mario) as Lampwick (I know Princess Peach is male and good, but makes friends with Cream, just like Lampwick makes friends with Pinocchio) *The Slaves as The Donkeys *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Alexander *Lampwick the Donkey as Himself *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, Rok-Yo, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, Lo-Lo, N Trance, Victor, Moritz, (from Crash Bandicoot), and The Robot Pirates as The Goons *The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Characters as The Fishes *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Dutch Puppet *Tawna Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet *Nina Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Russian Puppet *The Other Puppets as Themselves *The Elementals (from Crash Bandicoot) as Puppetmen *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Big Fish *The Sharks as Themselves *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro The Whale (Both travel in sea) Rayman/Dumbo (Baby Globox) *Baby Globox as Dumbo - (Both small and smart) *Rayman as Timothy Q. Mouse - (Rayman and Baby Globox are best friends, just like Dumbo and Timothy Q Mouse) *Ly the Fairy as Mrs. Jumbo - (Both mother figures to Baby Globox and Dumbo) *Uglette as Catty - (Both wise) *Razorwife as Matiarch - (Both grumpy) *Tily as Giddy - (Both wise and kind and almost) *Wendy O' Koopa as Prissy - (Both kind) *Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Barbara, Dixie Kong, Suzy, Betilla, Candy Kong, and Tiny Kong as The Other Female Elephants *Thomas (TTTE) as Casey Jr . - (Both trains) *Teensies 1, 2, 3, 4, and 9 as The Crows *Spyro (Spyro) as Mr. Stork *Raving Rabbids as The Clowns *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) as The Pink Elephants *Jano as Joe *Baby Globoxes 6 and 5 as Cluded and Lolly *Admiral Razorbeard as Skinny - (Both mean) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Penny *Croc (Croc) as Godfry *Polokus as Dot *Beany the Bird (Croc) as Kangaroo *Casey Jr (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Montana (Play Safe), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land), Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could), Blue & Huey (Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo episode), Toots (Porky's Railroad), Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale), Pete (The Little Engine That Could), Jason (Back of the Knodilke), Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Alfred (Porky's Railroad) as The Storks *Sir Reginald (Madeline), Pufle (Choo-Choo The Little Switch Engine), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter), Little Chug (Little Chug), Willson (Chuggington), Zephie (Chuggington), Koko (Chuggington), Wilson (Chuggington), Brewster (Chunggington), Choo Choo (Choo Choo), Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again), Dougal Train (Dougal), Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan), Pedro (Saludos Amigos), Tow Mater (Cars), Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros), Linus (The Brave Locomotive), Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), and Pufferty (Tickety Toc) as The Circus Guards *Burk as Mr. Jumbo *Globox as Mr. Bear *Clark as Lion *Murfy as Police *The Robot Dinosaur as The Ghost *Gold Teensie as Casey Jr. II *Bulgy as The Train Chase Casey Jr. II *Ferdinand (TTTE) as Johnny *Stephen (TTTE) as Basil *The Other Rayman Characters as Other Animals and People Rayman/Bambi (Toad) *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Young Bambi (Both small, young, and smart) *Baby Globox 1 as Young Thumper (Both small and smart) *Tails (from Sonic) as Young Flower (Both small) *Toadette (from Super Mario Bros) as Young Faline *Rayman as Adult Bambi *Clark as Adult Thumper *Sonic (from Sonic) as Adult Flower *Ly the Fairy as Adult Faline *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Bambi's Mother *Globox as The Prince of the Forest *Thomas (from TTTE) as Friend Owl *Little Lightship (from TUGS) as Mrs Quail *Rouge (from Sonic X) as Girl Bunny *Sally Acorn (from Sonic) as Girl Skunk *Uglette as Quail Mother *Toby (from TTTE) as Mr. Mole *Duncan (from TTTE) as Squirrel *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Man *Robotnik Jr. (from Sonic) as Young Ronno *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Adult Ronno *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as Ronno's Minions *Troublesome Trucks as The Dogs *Mario (from Mario) as The Porcupine *Polokus as Chipmunk *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Stab *Robotnik's Mother (from Sonic) as Ronno's Mother *Bertie (from TTTE) as Jab *Princess Daisy (from Sonic) as Thumper's Mother *Tily, Betilla, Barbara, and Bembette as Thumper's Sisters *Scooby Doo as Groundhog *Mr. Toad as Frog *Amy Rose (from Sonic X) as Aunt Ema *Bowser Jr as Young Stab *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Young Jab *Wario (from Super Mario Bros) as Young Shrill *Homer Simpson (from The SImpsons) as Adult Shrill Rayman/Fun and Fancy Free (Fun and Fancy Free) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket - (Both small and the main heroes) *Bembette as Cleo *Razoff as The Big Cat *Uglette as Dinah Shore - (Both wise) *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Bongo *Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) as Lulubelle - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Agent Ed and Bongo) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Lumpjaw - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Agent Ed and Bongo) *Ninjaws, Andre, Robot Pirates 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Teensies 3, 4, Casey Jr, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Tootle, Zephie, Ivor, Blue, Huey, Pete, and Tillie (from Casey Jr & Friends, Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Play Safe, Harry Potter, Little Golden Book Land, Chuggington, Ivor the Engine, Choo Choo, and The Little Engine That Could) as The Other Bears - (All bad, later good) *Houdini as Edgar Bergan - (Edgar Bergan's voice suits Houdini) *Barbara as Luana Patten *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Charlie as McCarthy *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ophelia *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Mortimer Snerd *Ly the Fairy as The Golden Harp - (Both beautiful) *The Other Casey Jr and Friends Characters as The Animals in Fun and Fancy Free *Sonic (frp, Sonic) as Mickey Mouse *Mario (from Mario) as Donald Duck *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Goofy Goof *Joe, The Musician, Baby Globoxes 2, 3, 9, Teensies 11 12, 5, 6, and 7 as The Crows *Thomas (from TTTE) as The Scarecrow *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Willie The Giant *Emily (from TTTE) as The Cow *Axel, Foutch, Knaarens 1, 2, and 3, and Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandiocot) as The Dragonflies *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as The Fish Rayman/Peter Pan (Rayman Pan) *Rayman as Peter Pan - (Both the main heroes) *Ly the Fairy as Young Wendy Darling - (Both the main females) *Tails (from Sonic X) as John Darling *Cheese (from Sonic X) as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) as Tinkerbell *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Polokus, Teensies 1 and 2, Agent Xyz, Teensies 8, and 10 as The Lost Boys *Globox as George Darling (Both pompous and proud) *Princess Daisy (from Mario) as Mary Darling (Both cute) *Admiral Razorbeard as Tick Tock *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Pirates *The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) as The Singing Pirate *Jano as The Octopus *Thomas (from TTTE) as Edward Darling *Emily (from TTTE) as Adult Wendy Darling *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Danny Darling *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Tiger Lily (Both wonderful) *Houdini as The Indian Chief Category:UbiSoftFan94 Rayman/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Fairy) *Ly the Fairy as Princess Aurora *Rayman as Prince Philip *Barbara as Flora *Tily as Fauna *Bembette as Marryweather *Joe as Samson *Clark as King Steffen *Betilla as Princess Aurora's Mom *Houdini as King Hubert *Murfy as The Man with rhe Guitar *Razorwife as Maleficent *Chinese Dragon as Maleficent the Dragon *Admiral Razorbeard as Diablo the Raven *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Goons *Duke (from TTTE) as The Duke Rayman/The Jungle Book (The Namyar Book) *Baby Globox 1 as Mowgli (Both small and smart) *Rayman as Baloo *Globox as Bagheera (Both proud) *Ly the Fairy as Shanti *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Colonel Hathi (Both strong) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Shere Khan *Zombie Chicken as Kaa *Uglette as Winifred *Jano as King Louie *Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Captain Rescue, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck as The Vultures *Admiral Razorbeard as Tabaqui *Polokus as Tha *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Gloomy Elephant *Clark as Hair Elephant *Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Chowing Elephant *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Junior (Both small) *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Monkeys (All Crazy) *The Casey Jr Characters as The Other Elephants *Toad (from Mario) as Baby Mowgli *Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble) as Lucky *Thomas (from TTTE) as Mowgli's Father (Both Wise) *Emily (from TTTE) as Mowgli's Mother *Yoshi (from Yoshi) as Ranjan (Both Small) *Casey Jr as Mowgli's Wolf Father *Tillie as Mowgli's Wolf Mother *Mario (from Mario) as The Wolf Leader *Luigi (from Mario) as Old Monkey Rayman/The Fox and the Hound (The Limbless and the Human) *Baby Globox 1 as Young Tod *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as Young Copper (Both small and smart) *Rilla Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Chief (Both mean and selfish) *Ninjaws as Amos Slade *Rayman as Adult Tod (Both adults) *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Adult Copper (Both strong) *Uglette as Big Mama (Both wise) *Ly the Fairy as Vixey (Both Beautiful) *Thomas as Dinky (Both begin with the letter D) *Casey Jr as Boomer *Scooby Doo as Porcupine (Both Brown) *Globox as Grumpy Badger (Both Have Same Letter G) *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Squeakes *Emily (from TTTE) as Widow Tweed *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as The Bear *The Train as Itself *Troublesome Trucks as Animals *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Tod's Mom *Mario as Cash *Princess Peach as Dixie *Teensie 1 and 2 as Walyon and Floyd (Both Twins) *Link as Lyle *Princess Daisy as Granny Rose *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Talent Scout *Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Cricket *Zelda as Zelda (Both share the same name) *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Snake *Tooty (from Banjo Kazooie) as Little Girl *Scarlet (from The Brave Locomotive) as Abigail The Cow Rayman/Aladdin (Rayman, The Return of Grogh, and The King of Thieves) *Rayman as Aladdin (Both the main heroes) *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Abu (Both sidekicks to Rayman and Aladdin) *Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine (Both beautiful) *Houdini as Sultan (Both wise) *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie (Both in charge of Rayman and Aladdin) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Jafar (Both the main villains) *Oogtar (from Super Mario) as Iago *The Voice Inside The Cave as The Cave of Wonders *Thomas (from TTTE) as Cassim *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Razoul *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Sa'luk *Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) as Eden *Admiral Razorbeard as Abis Mal *Jano as Prince Achemed *Zombie Chicken as Gazeem *Uglette, Barbara, Tily, Edith Up, Helena Handbasket, Annetta Fish, Holly Luya, Daisy, and Voodoo Mama as Women at Window *Diesel 10 (from TTTE) as Snake Jafar *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Thieves *Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Buzz, Spike, Scorch, Red, Skabb, Scratch, Sniff, Yeti, Gaul, and Master Chief (from Spyro) as Razoul's Minions *The TTTE Characters as The Guards Rayman/Banjo Kazooie (Rayman and Ly the Fairy) *Rayman as Banjo - (Both the main heroes) *Ly the Fairy as Kazooie - (Both the main females) *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mumbo Jumbo - (Rayman and Crash Bandicoot are best friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) *Matiarch (from Dumbo) as Gruntilda - (Both the main females) *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Klungo - (Both green and evil) *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Bottles - (Rayman and Thomas are good friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) *Cream (from Sonic X) as Tooty *Tarayzan as King Jingalong *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Trophy Thomas *The Baron (from The Brave Locomotive) as Lord of Games *The Musician as Mr. Fit *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros) as Mingella and Blobbelda *Amy Rose (from Sonic X) as Humba Wumba *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mrs. Bottles *Sam the Snake as Gobi *Baby Globox as Speccy *Rouge (from Sonic X) as Goggles *Tails (from Sonic X) as Conker *Knuckles (from Sonic X) as Jamjars *Sonic (from Sonic X) as Nipper *Reflux as Conga (Both strong) *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy (All twins) *Red (from Spyro the Dragon) as Boss Boom Box *Jano as Jolly Roger *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Blubber *Elderly Farmer (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Saberman (Both old) *Geppetto and Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. *Joe as Loggo *Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Salty Joe *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Big Al *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Brentilda *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Mingy Jongo (Both devious) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Mr. Patch (Both big, strong, and evil) *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Lord Woo Fak Fak Rayman/Star Wars (The Namyar Wars Trilogy) * Tails (from Sonic) as Luke Skywalker * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Princess Leia * Houdini as Old Ben Kenobi * Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Croc (from Croc) as Yoda * Rayman as Han Solo * Toad as Chewbacca * Oogtar (from Mario) as C3PO * Baby Globox as R2D2 * Globox as Lando Calrissian * Baron Dante (from Croc) as Darth Vader * Giovanni (from Pokemon) as Darth Sidious * Reflux as Jabba the Hutt * Thomas (from TTTE) as Adult Anakin Skywalker * Diesel 10 (from TTTE) as Adult Boba Fett * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Darth Maul * Ripto (from Spyro the Dragon) as Count Dooku * Emily (from TTTE) as Padme Amidala * Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro) as General Grievous * Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Jango Fett * Crush (from Spyro) as Nute Gunnray * Gulp (from Spyro) as Lot Dott * Admiral Razorbeard as Rune Haako * Mr. Dark as Poggle the Lesser * Serguei as Wat Tombar * Gumsi as San Hill * S.C.Ruffey (from TTTE) as Tarkin * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Mace Windu * Pink Panther (from The Pink Panther) as Qui Gon Jinn * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Watto * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Young Anakin * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Young Boba Fett * Edward (from TTTE) as Owen Lars * Molly (from TTTE) as Beru Whitesun Lars * James (from TTTE) as Biggs Darklighter * Toby (from TTTE) as Wedge Antilles * Stephen (from TTTE) as Wicket * Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Lady, Murdoch, Hector, Caroline, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand (from TTTE), Casey Jr (from Dumbo), Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Hercules, Lillie Lightship, Grampus, Ten Cents (from TUGS), Gru's Minions (from Despicable Me 2), and Gobbos (from Croc) as The Ewoks * Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, Ben, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Mavis, Dennis (from TTTE), The Raving Rabbids, The Robot-Pirates, and the Knaarens as The Stormtroopers * Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, The Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot), The Thieves (from Aladdin), Ratigan's Henchman (a.k.a. Thugs) (from The Great Mouse Detective) and The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Battle Droids * Ly the Fairy as Shmi Skywalker * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Sebulba * Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Boss Nass * Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble) as Supreme Chancellor Valorum * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Fode and Beed * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Panaka * Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) as Jar Jar Binks * Cream (from Sonic) as Zam Wesell * Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Delegate Jar Jar Binks * Whoopie (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Cliegg Lars * Prince Derek (from The Swan Princess) as Ki Adi Mindu * Murfy as Senator Bail Organa * Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Chancellor Palpatine * Hunter (from Spyro the Dragon) as Pio Koon * Bianca (from Spyro the Dragon) as Aayla Secura * Tily as Shaak Ti * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Kit Fisto * Tak (from The Thief and the Clobber) as Ki Adi Mindu * Betilla as Luminara Rayman/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Globox and Polokus) Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: *Polokus as Mr. Toad *Baby Globox as Moley *Rayman as Ratty *Clark as Mc Badger *Croc (from Croc) as Cyril Proudbottom *Admiral Razorbeard as Mr. Winkie *Axel, Foutch, Zombie Chicken, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey and Rabbids as The Weasels *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Narrator *The Judge (from Tonic Trouble) as The Judge *LacMac as The Bailiff *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as The Train Driver *The Crash Bandicoot Villains as Devil and Police Officers *Polokus as The Jailer *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Council for the Crown *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as The Postman *Grolem 13 as The Policeman *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Good Train *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Bad Train Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Globox as Ichabod Crane *The Minotaur as Black Cat *Ly The Fairy as Katrinda *Count Razoff as Brom Bones *Reflux as The Headless Horseman *Captain Rescue (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Katrinda's Father *Uglette as Tilda *Bzzit as Ichabod's Horse *The Rayman Characters as Sleepy Hollow Characters See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94